The Storm Kings Song
by pikianoa
Summary: a little blue Monstrous nightmare just won't go to sleep. so, a late night flight may calm everyone's nerves.


**So, this is just something I came up with while re-watching the newest season of rtte for the fifth time with my sister. I know, it's not the dream catching chapter I promised sheilapyle1986, but I have to write this.**

 **World: takes place right after gift of the Nightfury, and Hiccup is raising a few of the new dragons. Also, I imagine Hiccup's singing voice to be a lot better than what we're shown. More like Heather.**

* * *

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III dropped down onto his bed, tired after a night of celebrating. He had discovered where the dragons had gone during the holidays, started the migration back AND got his helmet and best friend back. _Pretty_ successful day.

Now all he wanted to do was get a good amount of sleep. Toothless was laying on his heated rock in the corner of the room, and a smaller heated rock sat next to him. The smaller heated rock held three baby dragons. A red Gronkle, a green and yellow Nadder and a blue Nightmare. The Nadder and the Gronkle were already sleeping peacefully, but the nightmare kept fidgeting and trying to leap off the rock. Toothless kept putting him back, though.

The young Nightmare let out a screech, causing the other two young dragons to stir. Hiccup sat up with a sigh and looked at the little dragon, who stared innocently back at him. Hiccup quirked an eyebrow and fell back onto the heather mattress, only to sit back up at a louder screech. He again met innocent yellow eyes.

The boy sighed and got up as the other dragons began to fuss. He quickly picked up the blue dragon and began to rock it. The black dragon purred to the other babies and they quickly fell back into slumber.

The Nightmare kept fussing and Hiccup sighed for the third time that night. He looked up at Toothless and nodded to the window. The Nightfury under understood and got up off his now cool rock. He'd have to heat that again when he got back.

Boy, baby and dragon climbed out the window and onto the leather shingled roof. The baby dragon had continued to fuss, but purred in curiosity as the boy holding him climbed onto the back of the older dragon.

Hiccup shuffled his foot until he heard the click of his foot locking into place with the dragon saddle.

Hiccup Blew at the bangs that hung in his face and mumbled 'go' to Toothless, who lazily complied. The Viking and two dragons set off into they night, the youngest fussing again.

* * *

As the three flew over the sea, Hiccup began to hum to the riled-up Nightmare. He hummed a tune that he remembered his father humming to him. But that was years ago, not like his father came into his room and still sang him lullabies. No, not at all. And definitely not while he thought the boy was asleep but really not. Hiccup then began to sing.

" _The sky is dark and the hills are white, as the storm king speeds from the north tonight. And this is the song, the storm king sings. As over the world his cloak he flings."_

Toothless purred in content and the baby Nightmare stopped whining and looked up at the Viking. Hiccup used a free hand to brush the hair out of his face.

" _'sleep, sleep, little one sleep.' he ruffles his wings and gruffly sings. 'sleep, little one sleep.'"_

Hiccup began humming again and the Nightmare curled into his arm, purring as the wind blew in his face. Toothless turned around a sea stack, careful not to jostle his rider or the baby.

" _the sky's not black as the storm turns back, and early sunrise takes him by surprise. And this is the song, the storm king sings. As back to his bed as the bells do ring. 'sleep, sleep, little one sleep,' he turns his head and climbs into bed. 'sleep, little one sleep.'"_

Hiccup ended his song with a bit more humming and looked down at the baby dragon, who was finally asleep. He smiled and whispered for his friend to take them home. Toothless groaned in exhaust and Hiccup let out a quiet laugh.

* * *

Back at the house, Hiccup carefully set the baby dragon back onto the small rock as toothless re-heated his own. Hiccup smiled at the sight as Toothless laid down. The boy then turned to his bed and promptly fell over.

* * *

 **Well, sleep sounds really good now. Night y'all.**


End file.
